Angel: The Girl in Question
"The Girl in Question" is the twentieth episode of season five of the vampire television series Angel and the 109th episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Greenwalt with a script written by Steven S. DeKnight and Drew Goddard; It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, May 5th, 2004. This episode presents a male-bonding road trip as Angel and Spike are off to Italy in order to find Buffy Summers, whom they believes is in trouble. They reflect upon their respective histories, but grow agitated when they find that Buffy is perfectly well and allegedly shtooping an old nemesis - the Immortal. Meanwhile, Fred Burkle's parents come to visit her, unaware that Fred is now Illyria. Ruh-roh. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. It is a spin-off of the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which in turn, is a soft remake of the 1992 feature film of the same name. * This episode is included in the Angel: The Complete Series DVD collection as well as disc six of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection. * Actress Julie Benz is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Tom Lenk is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor David S. Lee is credited as David Lee in this episode. * Actress Carole Davis is credited as Carole Raphaelle Davis in this episode. * This is the twenty-eighth and final television appearance of Andrew Wells. He appeared last in the season five episode of Angel titled "Damage". Quotes * Angel: But she's not finished baking yet! I gotta wait 'til she's done baking. You know, 'til she finds herself. 'Cause that's the drill. Fine. I'm waiting patiently, and meanwhile... the Immortal's eating cookie dough! * Andrew Wells: Uh, Spike, is Angel crying? * Spike: No. Not yet. .... * Angel: Ours is a forever love. * Spike: I had a relationship with her, too. * Angel: Okay, sleeping together is not a relationship. * Spike: It is if you do it enough times. .... * Spike: The Immortal? * Angel: I mean, come on! * Spike: She's smarter than that. * Angel: She'd never fall for a centuries-old guy with a dark past who may or may not be evil. .... * Angel: I helped save the world, you know. * Spike: Like I haven't. * Angel: Yeah, but I've done it a lot more. * Spike: Oh, please. * Angel: I closed the Hellmouth. * Spike: I've done that. * Angel: Yeah, you wore a necklace. You know, I helped kill the Mayor, and, uh, Jasmine... * Spike: Do those really count as saving the world? * Angel: I stopped Acathla. That saved the world. * Spike: Buffy ran you through with a sword. * Angel: Yeah, but I made her do it. I signaled her with my eyes. * Spike: She killed you. I helped her. That one counts as mine. See also External Links Category:2004/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories